The Easter Bunny, Pyro
by Shadowzamy
Summary: It's Easter and Yoh is spending the day with a guy in a bunny costume named Pyro. My second story, first one shot. Rated to be safe or because I'm paranoid. A YohxHao fanfic. I'm still bad at summaries. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King.

**One shot kinda Easter Fanfic.**

xXx

Today was one of the most annoying holidays imaginable to Hao, Easter.

Easter was just a holiday made by humans to try to get people to buy chocolate bunnies and candy eggs. Their was only one good thing about Easter, it was the perfect chance to see Yoh without anyone knowing who he was. Sure he looked absolutely ridiculous, but no one would recognize him. This Easter was going to be entertaining, to say the least.

XxX

Yoh woke up that morning with a grin on his face, It was Easter. Today he was going with his friends to some sort of Easter festival, this year the their going to be holding some sort of special attraction. '_I wonder what it is_... _oh well the festival doesn't begin for another 4 hours, I better get in some training so that Anna will let me go._' Yoh thought, before getting to work on cleaning the house and training so that Anna would be surprised when she woke up. This Easter was going to be fun.

xXx

Yoh and his friends were at the Easter festival, everything was so colorful and a lot of people wore bunny ears for today, he was one of them. Ren and Horohoro ran of to go on some ride the moment they got there and Ryu and Lyserg went over to some games leaving Yoh all alone. Yoh didn't mind though after all this way he could see more of the festival, that is if everything didn't require two people. Yoh sighed and looked around there must be some way that he could enjoy the festival. '_Hm? Oh right the special attraction should be starting now, I guess I'll go see what it is._' Yoh thought, before running off in the direction of a very large crowd.

XxX

Yoh arrived just as the announcer started speaking.

Welcome everyone, to this years Easter festival. In case some of you haven't noticed this year we have made it so that every activity requires two people. For the special attraction everyone is wondering about, It is called the Easter bunny system. This year we have had 34 people volunteer to be an Easter bunny for someone who wants to enjoy the Easter festival but doesn't have anyone to enjoy it with. Your Easter bunny will follow you around and do almost anything with you for the day but after the sun sets you have to follow your Easter bunny around and do what they want. So anyone who needs a Easter bunny please step up and wait for a bunny to chose you. The bunnies are free to take off their costume at any time and they all have nicknames you can use to call them. Now please enjoy the rest of the festival.

'_Easter bunny?_' Yoh thought, somewhat confused. '_Well, it's not like I have anyone else with me, I guess I'll go see if an Easter bunny want's to partner with me._' Yoh thought, walking in the direction of the Easter bunnies. Yoh saw that a lot of the Easter bunnies were already gone Yoh was about to leave when he noticed one Easter bunny turn someone down who asked him to be their partner. '_It doesn't hurt to ask._' Yoh thought, as he walked over to the Easter bunny. Yoh stood in front of the Easter bunny, the name tag read the name Pyro.

"Um, Pyro, would you be my Easter bunny? Yoh asked, nervously.

Pyro nodded a yes.

"Great, lets go!" Yoh exclaimed, grabbing Pyro's hand and running back towards the festival.

Yoh and Pyro enjoyed the day together, playing games, going an all the rides Yoh wanted, they even participated in an egg hunt. Yoh ended up winning with three more eggs than the girl who got second place. After four more hours of fun, the sun finally set.

Yoh turned to Pyro and smiled. "It's my turn to follow you and do what you want now." Yoh informed.

Yoh couldn't see under the mask but he could tell that Pyro was smiling. Yoh noticed his friends were leaving when Pyro pointed in their direction as if saying. "They're leaving do you want to say goodbye?"

"Yea, thanks Pyro." Yoh answered before he and Pyro walked over to the direction of Yoh's friends.

"Hi guys, I came over to say good bye." Yoh said.

"You're not coming with?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I have t go to the places Pyro wants to go now." Yoh replied with a smile.

"Ok then, see you." Ren said, then all of Yoh's friends left.

Lyserg gave both Yoh and Pyro a hug before running after everyone else.

The park where the festival was held just finished closing. Yoh looked down somewhat embarrassed.

"Um, is there any where else you would like to go?" Yoh asked looking up at Pyro.

Pyro grabbed his hand and ran to clearing in the middle of a forest, it was a long run but this place was beautiful. Pyro sat down in the middle of the clearing and motioned for Yoh to do the same. Yoh sat down next to Pyro and stared up at the stars.

"You know, I still feel bad about not being able to do any thing you wanted to do at the festival..." Yoh closed his eyes for a moment. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Yoh asked. There was a long pause as though Pyro was thinking thoroughly about the answer. Yoh could then hear Pyro unzipping his Easter bunny costume.

"There is one thing you can do for me, Otouto."

Yoh shuttered at the sound of that all to familiar voice. It couldn't be possible... Pyro was Hao!

Yoh opened his eyes to see that he was right, Hao was leaning over him with a carefree smile on his face.

"H-hao? What are you-" Yoh asked, before he was interrupted by Hao.

"You asked if there was anything you could do for me, and there is." Hao said calmly.

"What is it?" Yoh asked uncertainly.

"This." Hao said, with an evil smirk.

Before Yoh could fully register what just happened. Hao had grabbed his chin and had locked him in a passionate kiss. Yoh sat there in shock with Hao's lips pressed against his. Right as he had just realized what was happening Hao broke the kiss and looked at Yoh with an amused expression.

"I was right." Hao said, laughing as he walked away. "There is one good thing about Easter after all."

xXx

**Ok, second story, first one shot.**

**Please click the Review button.**

**It's a pretty button, who wouldn't want to click it? :)**

**Don't know if i should have actually put it in the humor genre but i can't think of another word to describe it.**


End file.
